


About Heroes and Foes

by Hibisha



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibisha/pseuds/Hibisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screen glowed eerily as they all stared at it with expressions ranging from pain, disgust and confusion.</p><p>"What is that...?" Misaki breathed out, trying to make sense of the words in front of him. Fushimi's face darkened.</p><p>"Its her. <em>Hibisha</em>." He spat out bitterly, "She's writing fanfictions again." The entire K cast gave him looks filled with apprehension as he continued, "She's writing those things, <em>drabbles</em>, again." Awashima's eyes widened.</p><p> "What do we do? How can we stop this?" She whispered but Fushimi just laughed darkly.</p><p>"Stop? There's no stopping this....at this point, I suggest you all just sit back and enjoy this." Everyone shuddered and cast one last look of desperation at the screen. Truly, evil had prevailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A stands for Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Abandon**
> 
> _verb_
> 
> cease to support or look after (someone); desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with literally random story plots?
> 
> *puts hand into the metaphorical hat* And the word we have today for the letter "A" is....... *trumpet noises* **ABANDON.** (The metaphorical hat is actually my little sister whom I asked for a word on the top of her head)
> 
> Well then -.-" Aren't we off to a good start. Angst it is then.
> 
> *Sigh* And I so wanted to do something nicer and light. Oh well, *cracks knuckles* here you have it. Of course the minute I saw the word ABANDON, I thought Saruhiko. Surprise surprise. 
> 
> So without further delay, read on.
> 
> Oh and **Warning: Major Character Death.** (Since they'll change from chapter to chapter I thought I'd mention this in here.

_The one who was abandoned also had the right to abandon his origins._

A sharp laugh cut through the night as cold blue eyes stared ahead unseeingly, aimlessly scratching on the charred mess of a tattoo that once represented his entire being, slumped against a broken wall in a broken city.

_Did you forget that this mark is a symbol of our pride?_

"Do you see Misaki?" he whispered out bitterly, the cold winter air biting into his exposed skin, "Do you see what happens when you believe is stupid things like family?" Staggering to his feet, he cast one look around him, trying to discern what was living and what was...not.

_If that first society banishes you, there'll be another society that accepts you._

"Really Captain? Do you see what happens when you make believe that there's acceptance?"

_Fushimi-kun..._

_Saruhiko..._

"ARE YOU TWO HAPPY NOW?" he screamed his throat raw at the vast space of nothingness that surrounded him.

_Falling sword._

_Death and destruction._

He made a mistake of looking at the ground and reeled back in horror as two lifeless eyes stared back at him.

 _Where were you?_   _Why are you still here?_ they seemed to scream and he fell to his knees, desperately itching to explain - to say something to deny this reality.

Perhaps, this was life's cruel way of punishing him once more.

_Leave those who will leave you._

Well, there was nothing left to abandon now, was there?

Slowly rising to his feet, he took a hesitant step forward.

No matter, this was nothing.

Munakata Reisi was _nothing_.

Yata Misaki was _nothing_.

This was all _nothing_!

Because when everything you hold dear is gone, that's all you're left with - abolutely nothing.

Another small step placed shakily in the direction of the rising sun.

Soon, this would be just another page in the history books.

Just another topic - just another inexplicable myth and catastrophe with no real reason behind it.

Of course, it would have a name.

The Munakata Crater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* Is it too late now to say sorry?
> 
> *ducks under million knives* I'll take that as a yes.


	2. B stands for Boredom (MikoRei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Boredom**
> 
> _noun_
> 
> the state of feeling sluggish, lack of enthusiasm or interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first "B" word I see when I open a random book is... *dum da dada da dish* **BOREDOM**!
> 
> Clearly, going with a happy vibe here just because I can.
> 
> Also, the summary of the story....don't ask, it sounded way better in my head and I just rolled with it.

A frustrated sigh escaped Mikoto's lips as he crashed onto the couch, glaring at the blonde figure in front of him bundled up in blankets. Totsuka gave him a cheery smile and opened his mouth - no doubt to say some pretty weird shit - but got interrupted by another bout of coughs. Mikoto rolled his eyes and wondered once again, why Kusanagi had made him stay and watch over the sick member.

Not that he wanted to go to the beach with everyone else.

Not particularly. 

 _Especially_ not after the last time when Totsuka had somehow convinced everyone to bury their King under the sand while he slept.

How he managed to convince even  _Yata_ , he'd never find out.

But really, he was so fucking bored. And Totsuka was not helping because he kept coughing or needing more water or medicines or something so Mikoto couldn't leave his sights.

Totsuka was _clearly_ enjoying himself. Subconsciously, he wondered what Munakata was doing and if he could somehow lure that priss into the bar. Probable not - he'd only get a lecture on how "uncouth men such as yourself might have time to drink during the day but I have responsibilities and an organization to take care of and Fushimi-kun tends to get very irritated if I don't do my job."

Of course, he never understood why Fushimi was the one getting mad over his boss for not working but then again the entire fucking Blue clan was weird. And no, he was not jealous Munakata paid so much attention to his ex-clansman. He totally wasn't - just that - was it really appropriate for him to get harassed by his inferior officer? And why the hell was he letting Fushimi push him around? No, Mikoto was just concerned a bit that's all. Not jealous. That would be stupid.

Totsuka must have caught onto his internal musings because he gave him a shit eating grin.

"Ah King," he began, eyes twinkling, "Something bothering you?" Mikoto fought the urge to reply with a 'Yes, you.' and instead, shut his eyes.

"M' bored." he mumbled out. He could feel the younger shifting in his place and opened one eye to see Totsuka up on his feet, dragging the blankets with him.

"Ah but there are so many things you can _do_ when you're bored: read, cook, puzzles, the Blue King-" Mikoto's eyes shot open and he abruptly sat up. Totsuka continued as if he wasn't aware of Mikoto's reaction.  "Jogging, -"

"Oi-what was that last one?" Mikoto cut in, eyes narrowing as he peered at the the other man.

"Jogging?"

"No before that!" he snapped. Totsuka smiled at him innocently.

"Puzzles."

"After that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about King."

And in that moment, Mikoto realized that maybe Totsuka wasn't all that innocent as they all made him out to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totsuka, you lil piece of shit!


	3. C stands for Can't (Sarumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Can't**
> 
> _contraction_
> 
> Can not, inability to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the word for "C" I see coming up with the next song on my playlist is..... *explosions* **CAN'T**. Why yes, how original and easy to write... _not_.
> 
> Song I got it from: **Just Can't Get Enough** by **The Black Eyed Peas.** (Yes I still have that old thing on my mobile)
> 
> What do I even write for this? Okay I'm just gonna start typing and see where it takes me. Hopefully it'll be good enough to post online.
> 
> Pairing will Sarumi I guess since I wrote for Mikorei last time.
> 
> Or if it can be considered Mikorei with Totsuka making an innuendo at his king about the blue one.

Hey Saru - do you want to know something interesting?

Even when time stood still for us, you never did.

Running.

Always running - far far away.

Away from _me_.

Where do you even go when you leave me behind?

Are you happy there?

 **When we were 12** , you were once asked who your friend was - I was right there Saru - did you see me? I was there, looking at you but you never saw me because you didn't care; didn't care about the messy boy with those adoring eyes and his "pointless praises" as you would say. Were they?

_You said no one._

Later, when we met up again, I pretended I hadn't seen or heard anything and you never told me - why would you - I was never a friend to you.

Or rather, I was always a friend _to_ you but never a friend _for_ you.

It still hurt though, Saru, the thought that you didn't think of me as a friend.

Now I know you were just scared I was slowly _becoming one_.

 **When we were 14** , I asked you if there was anyone you liked, you hesitated before responding.

_You said no one._

And even though your mouth said no, your eyes still said _yes_. And it was enough - enough for that small boy with his heart on his sleeve and the world at his feet.

It was enough because _you_ were always enough.

But never did we wonder whether _I_ was ever enough for _you_.

Perhaps we should have.

Maybe it would have helped with the pain in the future.

 **When I was 17** , you left me. And it hurt so bad because it was the first time 'we' became 'I'. It hurt because I thought I meant something to you. I thought maybe you and I meant more - I sincerely believed that we could've conquered the world together - destroy it.

Did we?

We did - only, it was _ours_.

No, not _we_.

 _You_.

You destroyed it.

Perhaps you never bothered to stop and think about it Saru.

See, you were always too busy running. Running from Homra, from family - from _me_.

Running away.

Expecting a _chase_.

And I guess I did put up a good fight, didn't I? I did run as fast as I could. But you see, there is only so far tiny legs could carry that little boy because _he_ was the one chasing.

Me, as an adult, realized something Saruhiko.

Maybe you can live your life running circles around everyone.

But I can't.

Goodbye Saruhiko.

P.S: I still love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't hurt me....
> 
> I tried okay. The word was hard to deal with. So more angst.


	4. D stands for Decorations (Sandy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Decorations**  
>  _noun_  
>  things used as ornaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first appropriate word I was offered on Twitter for the letter "D" was... **DECORATIONS**. Thanks Dani!
> 
> Yay, a not angst topic!
> 
> Brain: It can be angst...
> 
> Shut it. It's not. It's gonna be funny.
> 
> Brain: party pooper.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. Its totally random and weird. But then again, so am I.

Misaki didn't know where to look - Domyoji, with his face covered in green goo of some kind or Saruhiko, with his hair covered in what looked like confetti and fake snow.

_Don'tLaughDon'tlaughDon'tLaugh._

"What happened?" he began slowly, watching as a frustrated Saruhiko tried to comb out the decorations from his silky locks. Domyoji shrugged.

"Captain wanted to celebrate something." he said, wiping his face with the towel his boyfriend had handed him. Misaki looked at his two friends in confusion. The couple had shown up at his doorstep, looking tired and had asked for a place to stay - neither wanting to go back to Scepter 4, having barely managed to escape.

"Celebrate what?" he asked. Saruhiko all but spat out his response, eyes narrowed in anger and hate.

" _Friendship._ "

And so, Misaki confirmed that yes, the Blue King was definitely weird. He had always known of course. But to have proof of it so blatantly standing at his doorstep at three in the fucking morning, was satisfying.

"And what is that?" He pointed to Andy. Saruhiko froze, giving his boyfriend a quick one over.

"I don't know," he admitted grudgingly, "All I know is that all the balloons were filled with this shit and Captain was playing some pop the balloon game. There was a prize in one of them."

Ah – yes, Domyoji would definitely be the first one to pop a balloon.

Poor dude.

Sighing, Misaki sighed.

"Okay, you two can stay." He muttered dejectedly, walking towards his bedroom, "Just make sure I don't have to _hear_ you two again – _last time_ was enough to last me for my life."


	5. E stands for Epiphany (MikoRei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Epiphany**
> 
> _noun_
> 
> a moment of sudden and great revelation or realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh boy it's been long.
> 
> Okay so the letter is E and the word for E is....*browses through dictionary* **EPIPHANY!**
> 
> No long details here just the usual message of I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Also the title makes no sense of the poem except maybe realization dawned upon Munakata?
> 
> Also, [@thloveisradiant](https://mobile.twitter.com/thloveisradiant) is the one who inspired this one because of her own awesome poem.

I saw you there, with a smile on your face.  
What a bittersweet moment 'twas for us.

Your first real smile,  
So gentle, so calm.

Your first real smile,  
_Too gentle, Too calm_.

Step, step, _blow._  
Step, step, _break_.

Alas the red was too much to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah that was short. So yeah it was a MikoRei.


	6. F stands for Fruits (AkiHida)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fruit**
> 
> _noun_
> 
> the sweet and fleshy product of a tree or other plant that contains seed and can be eaten as food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp the word for this time is **FRUIT!** Quite honestly I got a prompt from Addicted Penguin - bananas. And it fit in the category of fruit so blekh. And I'm a sucker for AkiHida these days so enjoy this fluff ~
> 
> Least I could do after killing Akiyama in the other fic lmao.

Hidaka glared at the fruit peel on the floor in front if him, his body awkwardly sprawled in a manner that was as unbecoming on a Blue clansman as it was unsightly.

 _Unbecoming_ , Akiyama thought, the corner of his mouth twitching a bit upwards, _but not entirely unheard of._

Certainly not in these past few days.

After all, by now, most people had probably heard of the infamous Hidaka Akira by now – his fame not because of his hard work or talents or even what Akiyama liked to term as his unfortunate case of gigantism – no, he had only acclaimed his fame a few days ago. And try hard as they may, Scepter 4 couldn't keep their laughter and giggles muffled. Many a times Akiyama had caught their superiors – hell even Saruhiko Fushimi – sniggering once or twice.

And it was quite funny.

Simply put, once again, Hidaka had managed to piss off the wrong person. More specifically – the wrong strain.

And while her powers were usually pretty harmless, they did make for a quick laugh everywhere she went.

Basically, Hidaka was prone falling and tripping – on banana peels.

And no one knew how to stop it because they just seemed to appear out if thin air and always in the tall brunettes path.

Akiyama will never doubt the saying the taller they are the harder they fall. Munakata had personally assigned him to watch over Hidaka so the man didn't seriously injure himself.

That had been the plan. And it was tedious and a bit impractical as it kept getting in the way of him doing some actual work.

But still, he couldn't find it in himself to hate their current situation because -

"Perhaps if you apologize to the strain –" he began once more, olive green eyes watching the younger sit up. Hidaka scowled.

"She fucking attacked you! I'm not apologizing for stopping her!"

Ah yes - that.

The fact that his boyfriend was quite literally willing to suffer this for his sake was endearing.

That – and Hidaka Akira was quite literally _falling for him_ \- again and again - about a million times a day and would be until the power wore off.

Or falling for bananas.

Either one.

It was still amusing.

Laughing to himself, he helped the other man in his feet.

"Come Hidaka," he said good naturedly, "Seems like you scraped your knee a bit. Time to get you to the infirmary to patch up that up!" That wouldn't be the only thing they'd do but the stolen kisses and hidden relationship was exactly that – hidden.

Hidaka rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"Yeah," he began, "I think they all have figured out about us." Akiyama faltered a bit in his steps before giving his partner a stunning smile.

The meaning behind those eyes was clear.

Did it matter at this point who knew?

Shrugging, the two of them walked off.

Or began to before Hidaka once more fell face first into the ground.

* * *

Somewhere in Munakata's office, the Blue King watched his subordinates closely, on his computer screen. Sighing, he raised his eyes to the Strain in front of him.

"Well, he didn't even once fall into his arms – what a waste." The strain shrugged.

"They were lucky." She said shrugging in indifference. "I'm still getting paid right?" Munakata nodded.

"You did an excellent job." He agreed, "I thank you." Then the purple haired woman threw her head back and laughed.

"Yeah – it was fun – fruity fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you enjoyed see ya'all next time!


	7. G stands for Glaze (AkiBen Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Glaze**  
>     
>  _Noun_
> 
> A liquid such as milk or beaten egg used to form a smooth, shiny coating on food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Ridia! Here is a highly (not even a bit) funny drabble as a present.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Benzai stared at all the cake boxes in the room, each glazed cake having apparently only one bite taken out of it, piled around the kotatsu. Sitting in the middle of said pile, with a plate of cake in front of him, was his roommate, looking close to tears. Gingerly stepping into the room, he wondered if Hidaka had done something to upset the man once more. Akiyama usually ate this much cake only when he had a fight with his boyfriend.

"B-b-Benzai." A choked sob escaped the distressed male's lips. "I can't - I can't-" Not being able to finish his sentence, Akiyama Himori let out a small whimper, clutching a spoon so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"What's wrong?" Benzai asked, trying to stay calm, even though his alarms were going off internally.

A sniffle.

Then-

"I can't taste it." Startled, Benzai blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't taste the cake." As Benzai tried to wrap his head around that idea, the man continued, "Or any other desserts."

"Oh."

"It was that strain we were chasing this morning, I just know it!"

"I see."

"What kind of cruel being just takes away your sweet tooth and replaces your senses with a deep rooted feeling of nothing? What kind of power is that? Why does it exist? Who on earth-"

"Akiyama!" Benzai cut in, "Calm down and breathe." Said man paused from having a full blown panic attack and just stared at him with one eye completely covered by his hair, looking the absolute picture of despair. "Okay. First things first; we already caught that strain. That's why I came here in the first place - to tell you that we discovered its powers."

"And did you-"

"Yes, we did find out how to reverse it - though Fushimi san said it was a waste of time since the power was particularly useless."

"That is-"

"One just needs to keep away from what they love to eat for a week."

No response.

"Akiyama?"

Silence.

_Oh dear, I think I broke him..._

"Akiyama!" He repeated, louder this time but the man showed barely any signs of acknowledging his presence. Eyes widened in horror, his whole body seemed to be shivering a bit.

"A week." He finally managed to whisper, "A whole week. I'll have to stay away for 7 days. That is 168 hours. Around 10,000 minutes... roughly 600,000 seconds."

"Don't think too much about it-"

"600,000 seconds!"

"...."

"I can't do it. I simply can't." Shaking his head, Akiyama reminded him of child who had been told he was grounded. Which he was, in a manner of speaking.

"Well-"

"What am I supposed to do with all this cake any-ways?"

"Oh right. I should go tell Hidaka san that it was you who ordered them, not Fushimi san."

"Why would anyone suspect Fushimi san for buying 20 different cakes?" Benzai snorted, coming to sit down on the lower bunk bed.

"Its Yata Misaki's birthday. Half of the squad assumed he bought everything." Akiyama blinked.

"Well, at least someone gets to enjoy cake."

"Akiya-"

"Unlike me. For the next 600,00 seconds!" Benzai just threw himself back, closing his eyes hoping to mute the anguished rant. If need be, he'd lie and tell Hidaka that Akiyama wanted to see him. Let him deal with this.

"Maybe I should just give all this cake to Domyouiji san..."

"He'd like that."

"Of course he would - he isn't affected by-"

And that was it.

Getting up, Benzai quickly made way to the door. Pausing at the door way, he smiled.

"I'll send Hidaka san - I'm sure your boyfriend can find novel ways of finishing off all this cake." Laughing at the indignant squawk, he exited the room, going to look for the brunette. Well, there was no need to waste all that cake after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I technically bent the rules a bit and only mentioned the word I was supposed to base as the structure but blekh.

**Author's Note:**

> Since these are real short, I will be update fast. *she said buried under a mountain of work* Also, anything I want to ship will be shipped.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment and make my day. ^^ 
> 
> Also, if you wanna know anything or just want to chat or fan girl (mostly about Fushimi - I end up dragging him into everything), visit this weirdo right here on tumblr: [lordsatanismycat](http://lordsatanismycat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Yes even my tumblr handle is weird but in my defense my sister named my cat so there.
> 
> And hit me up on Twitter [@Hibisha](https://twitter.com/Hibisha)


End file.
